


圣诞愿望

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta





	圣诞愿望

“最近这几天可真冷啊。”

“没错。”

“快要过圣诞节了。”

“圣诞快乐。”

“你也圣诞快乐！……嘿，我以为你会用一个长难句跟我说这个，像1982年那次一样。”

“1982年？”他恍然大悟地扬了扬头，用手杖敲着地面，“你还记得呀，我都忘了我说了什么。”

“我也忘了，根本没懂过。”背后的人嗤嗤地笑，他的心脏跳得像是打鼓。他记得自己是让对方走在前面半步的，这是礼仪，至少在白厅的时候应该是这样。他身为内阁秘书，和首相在一起的时候，永远稍微放低一点身段，让他的首相看起来更加意气风发一些。回家的时候另当别论。他在黑索米尔的高级住宅比10号还要舒适奢华，连有时候处于虚荣心而故作清高的吉姆·哈克对此也毫无抵抗能力；他们一前一后进入他的别墅，那个高高在上的政府首脑温顺地跟在他身后，如同一条被驯服的大型犬。

但是自己现在在哪里呢？

“吉姆？”

他喊了一声，背后静得可怕。没有人用带笑的语调回应他一声“老汉皮”。他不敢回头，背后的东西比他在关于失业率的访谈中说漏嘴被人录下来的那段录音还要难以面对，尽管他也不知道到底有什么在那里。

也许可怕之处就在于什么都没有。

“首相？”

他立在一条光线过于充足的白色长廊里，周围人很少，行色匆匆。也有站下来向他张望，是一位须发皆白的老者，穿着一身不能再邋遢的衣服，咧着嘴笑着，好像在看马戏团的狗熊表演。这让他有些愤怒，骄傲而敏感的汉弗莱爵士，是受不了这样的嘲弄的表情的。可是他并不想失态，于是只是鄙夷地瞥了一眼，想要继续往前走。

那人却突然暴怒起来，仿佛突然被点燃了，一步窜向汉弗莱，挥手就要打。格斗技巧大概是他所受过的所有教育中可能被列入日程的最后一门。他不知道如何招架，习惯性地抬手去挡。

好在那人身后的一个穿警卫服的人动作敏捷地拉住了那老家伙，把他往后拖，又来了几个人，大呼小叫地用皮带之类的东西束缚住那人。

惊魂未定的汉弗莱站直了身子，第一反应是，这一次安全部门干的漂亮，紧接着便被一阵恐慌攫住了全身。

“首相！”

如果有暴徒袭击自己，那么哈克肯定也遇到了危险。他瞬间想起曾经有那么一份死亡名单，哈克名列其中。当时他还觉得这件事距离他太过遥远，就像所有的大臣。他们从那混乱的背景中脱颖而出，然后再淡入那可笑的闹剧，只留下政府岿然不动，他欣赏他们如同欣赏愚蠢的焰火——他从来没有喜欢过焰火，倒是那些莫名兴奋的人群，还有那么点趣味。死亡和离职都代表着淡出舞台，汉弗莱不是没有遇到过在任职期间去世的大臣，除了胸前别着一朵白花故作出三分的悲伤藏着七分的冷漠之外，葬礼和告别酒会可能也差不多。

葬礼。一个让他十分抗拒的画面出现在脑海里，他不得不赶紧嘲笑一下自己，赶走那让他不快的镜头。他的确应该嘲笑自己。他学会了九百九十九种对付想要掌控局势的政客的方法，唯独漏掉了最后一种。他年轻的时候从来没有高阶公务员教过他，“如果爱上了自己部门的大臣应该怎么办”，阿诺德也没有。不过只有被人发现的问题才是麻烦，汉弗莱至少在这一点做得很好，以至于阿诺德毫无疑心地把内阁秘书的位置传给了他。然而结果是一样的，他们把他丢在那个高高在上的位置上，守着荒唐而又真实的爱情和繁复庞大的官僚机器，手里捧着自己温暖柔软的心和冰冷的金属面具。如果天堂和地狱之间有那么一条钢丝可以走，那么他就是那个疯狂的演员。

这么多年过去了——虽然现在汉弗莱对时间十分恍惚，居然不记得身在哪一年——一切都有条不紊，没出过差错，除了今天。

他惶恐地在走廊里走，上了楼梯，又下来，想要找到哈克的身影。一定有刺客或者间谍潜伏在什么地方，还有疯狂危险的暴徒，像是刚才那个。白厅的工作人员在哪里呢？到处走着穿白衣服的男男女女，他们都是谁？

汉弗莱浑身颤抖，扶着墙壁，艰难地向前走着。

“首相……”他低声说，唯恐大声起来会引来不必要的主意。他发现了自己的装束，并不是西装革履的公务员模样，而是和刚才的暴徒差不多狼狈的休闲装，上面全是褶皱。不过这一定是为了掩饰自己的身份，为了让自己更好地在不被注意到的情况下找到他的首相。一定是这样的。

这不是他的工作，但是现在的汉弗莱对于职责的认知已经很模糊了。话说回来，他的哈克就是他的职责，这没什么可争议的。

“吉姆！”他看到自己抓着墙壁的手背上凸起的青筋，他抹了一把脸，强迫自己站稳。周围有人盯着他看，他的呼吸急促到了胸口隐隐作痛的程度。那些人表情冰冷，不怀好意，他甚至看到了手枪——就算没人掏出来也一样。

——“他们会把刺客绳之以法，当然是在他们消灭目标以后。”

自己对哈克说这句话的时候，只是句玩笑——哦不，也许不是，那时候他真的并不那么在意自己的大臣到底是被子弹击中还是被人从高楼上推下去。他甚至看着防护栏想象过哈克头朝下跌落在上面的情形。他还和伯纳德说过这事，伯纳德说了句“我会很遗憾的”，他想那个时候伯纳德对大臣的感情还比自己的要浓厚那么一点。

当然，伯纳德那么贴心的人，对谁都是这样，也包括对他，大概。

“你、你到底在……哪里？他们……难道他们……得手了吗？……不、不不不会这样的……吉姆……首相……回答我！”

有人凑上来按住他的胳膊，好像在问他话。可是他听不清也看不清，眼前仿佛有一团迷雾，耳朵里灌满了嗡嗡的声音，还有枪声，无数的笑声，都在嘲弄他。

他弯下身子来，两手捂着耳朵，贴着墙壁慢慢瘫坐在地上。无数的声音不是从外界来的，而是在他的耳朵里，在他的脑海里。他自己在对自己说着绝望的话语，他在嘲笑自己。他鼓足勇气去听，还是听不到他想听的那个声音。

“你们！你们绑架了他！”汉弗莱终于忍无可忍，一跃而起。他抓着最近的一个人，一团白影在他面前摇晃，他听到无数的尖叫。他现在十分确信这些人在跟踪他，他们已经带走了哈克。

“Code grey！Code grey！……”一个略有惊慌的女声在广播喇叭里面回荡，穿透耳朵里的迷雾。他也变得愈发惊慌，同时也愈发愤怒。

“你们到底要什么……提出条件来！条件……告诉我，我会处理……但是不要伤害他，不要……”他气喘吁吁，胸口起伏不定，仿佛鼓动的海浪。

他感到有人抓了他的手，“……请您冷静……”含糊不清的声音，晃动的光影，他的心脏快要跳到嗓子眼。他暴露了自己，在可怕的凶徒面前。他害怕而又无所畏惧，他知道他的首相还在等他。

他拼命地挣脱了，从人群里拨开一条缝隙逃出去。手杖也丢在了一边，腿上的疼痛也不顾了，他拼命地跑，背后脚步声纷乱，都死死追在他的身后。

“你们……你们……”他喘息着，想要叫喊。他不知道自己说了什么，他的声音不受自己的控制。他知道自己不断地在重复一些话，脑海里有一个声音在对他说话，他认出那个声音是哈克，他想和他对话。但是那声音只是自顾自地重复他不懂的东西，他从未感到过如此无助。

那些暴徒们围了上来。哈克的声音消失了。他们夺走了他。泪水涌上眼眶，但是他没有哭出来。就算没有受过格斗教育也没关系，人总是有那么一点战斗本能的。他的胸腔里藏着一头狮子。

“我和你们拼了……！”

一阵乱糟糟的叫喊声，紧接着冰凉的皮带扣上了他的手。汉弗莱挣扎着，但对方人太多了，他被抬了起来。他看到那些穿警卫服装的人——这些安全部门的工作人员，难道也被那些极端势力收买了吗？明明刚才他们还保护了自己……

“放开我！”

他模糊的话语化作嘶哑的喊叫。没有人理会他，他的挣扎毫无裨益，只是让身上的束缚更紧。他发现自己被紧紧束缚在一张床上，手脚都不能动作。他绝望地发出呼喊，没有人回应，所有冷漠的目光围在他的周围，他听到细碎的窃窃私语。

“救我……”

这时候门开了，他看到一个熟悉的身影走过来，穿着深蓝色西装，手里拿着一束花。

“伯纳德！”仿佛溺水的人抓住了救命稻草，他声嘶力竭地呼喊着进来的人。

“他们带走了首相，伯纳德，救我！救救首相！救救……救…………”

伯纳德的脸模糊不清，但是汉弗莱知道是他，自己的老搭档。他有时候站在首相一边，这挺让人烦恼的，不过此时此刻这是好事，他需要站在首相一边——更别说自己此时也和首相是同一条绳子上的蚂蚱。

“救救……”他还在喃喃重复。

“汉弗莱爵士……”伯纳德很平静地弯下腰，似乎对他说了什么，但是他听不清楚。他想见到哈克，从未有过这么强烈的愿望，他想见他一面。

“吉姆他没事、没事……是吗？你告诉我，伯纳德，告诉我他没事，他什么时候来见我？”

“……放心吧，没人绑架他，他很好。”伯纳德垂着头，笑容有些勉强。也许他受伤了，可是一切都还好……不，自己还被暴徒捆着呢！

汉弗莱想到这里又是一阵挣扎。伯纳德的手轻轻按在他的胸口上。

“放开我！伯纳德！他们会杀了我的！”

“不会的，您很安全。”伯纳德说。

“我想回家，吉姆，他在哪里？”汉弗莱瞪大了眼睛，眼前又逐渐开始模糊起来，“他在哪里？圣诞节就要到了，他为什么还不带我回家……带我回家，吉姆……吉姆……回家……回……”

他哽咽着，泪水从眼角划过。他重复着那请求，颤抖地抽噎着。

“圣诞快乐，吉姆，圣诞快乐……请你带我走，我想见见你……我只有这一个请求……带我回家……”

 

伯纳德蹲下身，耐心地用手帕擦去汉弗莱眼角的泪水和嘴角的涎水，还有雪白的鬓角上的汗水。

“医生，他……不会有事吧？”伯纳德回头看看背后穿着白大褂的精神科医生，叹了口气。

“我们已经给他注射了镇定药物，过一会他应该就可以平静下来。”

“他一直都这样吗？”

“之前有过一两次情绪激动，但是今天这一次格外严重，之前还没有过。”医生说完，笑了笑，“哦，伯纳德爵士，刚才情况混乱，我都忘了说圣诞快乐。”

“啊，圣诞快乐，医生。”伯纳德礼貌地颔首，“多谢医护人员对汉弗莱爵士的照看。”

“这是我们的职责。”

内阁秘书微微一笑，将花束放在两眼失神的汉弗莱身边，轻轻拍了拍他的手。

“圣诞快乐，汉弗莱爵士。”

没有回应，只有粗重的喘息和偶尔滑落的泪水。伯纳德轻轻摇了摇头。原本他还在质疑让逐渐被老年精神病夺去心智的汉弗莱住院是不是对他太过残忍，但现在看来，似乎也只能如此了。

更何况汉弗莱没有任何亲人可以依靠了。1995年冬季，他失去了生命中最后一个，也是最为珍视的人，他多年的爱人，前首相詹姆斯·哈克爵士。如今六年已经过去，汉弗莱从未真正习惯过这样的孤独——不，应该说他生命的前五十几年，这样的孤独如影随形，已经成了他的一部分。后来哈克从他的生命中割离了那部分，取而代之的是带给他的巨大的温暖和浓厚的爱恋；然后上帝仿佛开玩笑，或者惩罚一般，又夺走了这一切。

可是他再也回不去了。

一个人是可以被爱彻底改变的，不管是痛苦还是快乐，都一往无前。伯纳德看着躺在那里被束缚着的汉弗莱。似乎镇定药物已经起了作用，他看起来十分疲惫，随时都能睡着；但仿佛还不甘心似的，他努力瞪着那双眼睛，眸子亮闪闪的，如同伯纳德所习惯看到的那样。

即使疯狂也没有夺取他那清澈的眼神；他的灵魂仍旧在爱着，期待着，永不会绝望。

“吉姆……带我回家……”衰老的前内阁秘书终于抵抗不住药物的作用，慢慢进入了睡梦中，嘴里还在喊着那个名字。

伯纳德蹲下来，再次用力地握了握汉弗莱的手。

“我来的真是不凑巧，都没机会跟他说句话。”伯纳德眨眨眼，看着背后的医生，努力压抑下自己的泪水。

“等他清醒一些以后我们会让他知道的，何况您还留了卡片。他一定会很开心的。”

“嗯，一定要让他看到卡片。谢谢你们。”

“不用谢，伯纳德爵士。”

第二天伯纳德接到医院打来的电话的时候正是中午，冬日的阳光温暖，洒在他的办公桌上。他无端地想起多年前坐在桌子的另一头，与当时在现在自己的位置上的汉弗莱说话的场景。那一切好像是发生在昨天一样。

这时候有人从门口探头探脑——是现任首相，一个看起来比哈克难缠，但是其实比他糊涂得多的老家伙。没什么大不了的，汉弗莱亲手带出来的学生伯纳德对付起这号人来简直游刃有余，而且有充分的信心保证他不会连任。伯纳德握着话筒，对首相打了个“我忙着”的手势。首相点点头，大摇大摆地走了进来，在他桌子前头坐了下来——说起来，当年的哈克可不会到处溜达，甚至在内阁秘书办公室门口游荡。伯纳德下定了决心要给这家伙点颜色看看。

“哦，我很好，谢谢，您呢？”伯纳德听着电话，笑容满面地说道，“喔……喔……这样啊，什……什么时候的事情？”他的笑容慢慢在脸上凝固了。

首相好奇地看着看起来变得不大对头的内阁秘书。

伯纳德的眼睑垂了下去，声音也有些颤抖：“今天上午……好，我知道了，真是令人遗憾……不不，是应该多谢你们才对，我知道……”

伯纳德深吸了一口气，看了一眼首相，赶紧又低头盯着电话。

“好的，好的，我会的，那是自然……”

首相靠在椅子里，上上下下地打量着伯纳德，仿佛在看一个怪物。他还没有见过自己滴水不漏的内阁秘书如此真情流露的样子，这绝对是第一次。

“是、是的，谢谢您。”

伯纳德挂了电话，表情有些呆滞，手迟迟不肯从听筒上离开。

“你还好吧，伯纳德？”

“我还好，首相。”伯纳德叹了口气。

“出什么事了？”

伯纳德努力地挤出一个笑容：“医院打来的电话，汉弗莱·阿普比爵士去世了，一个小时以前。”

“汉弗莱……哦，你是说前任内阁秘书？”首相点点头，“这真是让人遗憾。”

“是啊。”

“如果不介意我问的话，原因是？”

“心脏病突发。”伯纳德想起他听到的汉弗莱在疯狂中的喃喃自语，他记得自己听到他说，吉姆，带我回家，带我走。这是他在疯狂中许下的圣诞愿望。

“天哪！”

“听说他去世的时候，”伯纳德的眼神有些空洞，低声道，“他捂着胸口，一手伸向半空，好像要去抓什么东西似的，到断气的时候还保持这个姿势。医生说，据观察，从病情发作到死亡，不过十几分钟。”

“这样……至少没什么痛苦。”

“嗯，算是一点安慰了。”

也许甚至还会感到快乐和释然。伯纳德想。也许他在疯狂的幻觉中，终于抓住了他的爱人的手，然后再也不会放开。

伯纳德摘下眼镜，用手扶着额头。

“他的心愿实现了。”他用几不可闻的声音说道。

“伯纳德……你是在哭吗？”首相终于也忍不住语气关切了起来，虽然伯纳德知道，这家伙可能是在欣赏公务员界的一大奇观呢——看自己的内阁秘书如此失态，大概只有哈克才能享受到如此待遇。想到这里，伯纳德不禁苦笑了一下，然而既然被看出来了，就没有必要继续忍着了。

他抬起头，泪水的光影中映照着首相那张惊愕而又饶有兴味的脸。

“是，首相。”

 

 


End file.
